Settled - A McRoll in the Real World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve & Catherine spend the afternoon entertaining Joan ... or maybe it's the other way around. Day 5 of the REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon.


_REAL McRollers, you ROCK! Thanks for the love, support and the amazing reviews! And for breaking our Twitter record for the marathon!_

_Sammy & Ilna, you rock and McRoll! And I'm eternally thankful for you in my life._

_Ilna, thanks for the toddler insight on this one, Joan's giving you a giant hug! Sammy, thanks for helping me find direction for this story when I first pitched the concept. Xo Mari_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Settled<strong>

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
>10:30 a.m.<strong>

"Okay, here's the bag, it's got everything you'll need. Oh, and don't forget her elephant." Mary handed Joan a pink and gray stuffed toy which she gleefully grabbed from where she was perched in Steve's arms.

"Effanant!"

Mary smiled at her daughter, "Good girl." She looked at Steve. "You're sure you're up for this?" Her eyes took in Catherine, who was grinning at how Joan was paying rapt attention to Steve's expressions. "You just had her yesterday …"

"Mare, we got this." Steve smiled at his niece when she echoed, "Got isss," and said, "See? We're good, right, Cath?"

Catherine nodded. "We're going to have a great time, aren't we Joan?" Her voice was excited and when she clapped, Joan clapped along with her.

"Besides, I want her to see the planes and ships and the base. In a few years we'll take her to the Arizona Memorial, tell her about her great grandfather …"

Catherine's eyes caught Steve's and she nodded when Mary smiled at her brother.

"Alright." Mary looked happy for the break. She loved being a mom but sometimes a few hours of adult conversation was just what any new mother, particularly a single one, needed to recharge. Yesterday was nice, but she hadn't been feeling one hundred percent. Today she was well, thanks to Grandma Ang's tea and TLC. She turned to say "Kiss Mommy," and exchange a kiss with Joan, and ran a hand over her hair, "And be a good girl for Auntie Catherine and Uncle Steve. Don't let Uncle Steve get in any trouble." She laughed.

"Unk Teeve!" Joan wrapped her little arms tighter around his neck and Catherine noted how Steve's smile grew.

"We're good to go, then. Mary, have a good morning. We both have our cells if you want to check in." Catherine picked up the diaper bag and followed Steve to the door.

"Check in?" Mary laughed, "My kid's with her ninja, SEAL Uncle and his kick-butt Lieutenant, Five-0 officer girlfriend. She's the safest kid on the freaking island. Go. Have fun."

Catherine grinned and followed Steve to the truck. While he got Joan strapped into the car seat, she climbed into the back beside their niece and they headed out for the morning.

By the time they arrived at Pearl Hickam, which was their first stop, Joan was babbling to Catherine and pretending to feed Cheerios to her stuffed elephant. Steve parked, and as he walked around the truck, Catherine had Joan unbuckled and was hoisting her into her arms.

"Steve, unfold the stroller? I've got her." Catherine held Joan, and when the stroller was ready, attempted to place her in the seat.

"No, up!" Joan clung to Catherine with her little arms and legs wrapped around her Aunt.

"You don't want to sit in your stroller like a big girl?" Catherine asked.

"Up, Caf!" Joan repeated with a grin.

"McGarrett trait." Steve smiled. "Persistence. Wanna carry her, or give her to me?" He offered.

"McGarrett trait, _stubborn_." Catherine laughed and kissed Joan's soft cheek. "I've got her." She rubbed noses with the toddler, eliciting a giggle. "Don't I, Joan? Auntie Cath has you. Let's go see the planes and ships." She settled the little girl on her hip and started walking next to Steve, who was holding the diaper bag he'd grabbed when he'd put the stroller back into the truck.

"C'mon, Uncle Steve. We wanna see the planes!"

"Pwanes!" Joan repeated.

"Planes!" Catherine tickled under her chin.

"Pwanes!

"Tell Uncle Steve, we wanna see the planes, Uncle Steve!"

"Pwanes, Teeve!"

Steve stopped for the briefest moment and took in the picture they presented. Catherine's head was thrown back in laugher; her brown eyes were flecked with amber in the sun.

She looked so beautiful.

And happy.

Really, really happy.

Steve caught up in two strides and placed a hand on the small of her back.

Catherine glanced at him with a smile before returning her attention to Joan, and in that brief moment, yet another empty space Steve McGarrett's childhood had left in his heart was filled by Catherine Rollins.

* * *

><p>Because they'd gotten badges at the gate and parked in the personnel area as opposed to the visitors' parking lot, they were close enough for Joan to see to the docked ships, as well as the aircraft that were easily visible.<p>

"Pwane!" Joan pointed excitedly as she saw each one and Steve and Catherine exchanged a smile. She'd announced every plane she'd seen, and her enthusiasm was adorable.

After about fifteen minutes, Steve said, "I think we should see some ships now, Joan, what do you think?"

When the toddler looked at him he grinned. "Wanna see the big ships? Let's go see the ships, like Auntie Cath served on."

Joan clapped. Although she had no idea what her Uncle Steve was saying, she picked up on his enthusiasm and nodded, swiveling in Catherine's arms when Steve said her Aunt's name. "Ann Caf!"

Catherine kissed Joan's cheek and hugged the giggling toddler as Steve continued to beam at them.

"Who's this, Joan?" Steve prompted, wanting to hear her repeat Catherine's name; and to keep that look on Catherine's face for as long as possible. "Who's holding you? What's her name?" He pointed.

"Caf!" Sensing Steve's delight at her actions, Joan laughed, pointed to Catherine and repeated "Ann Caf!"

Steve swooped her out of Catherine's arms and swung her up in the air. "Yes! Auntie Cath! Good job!" He leaned in to kiss Catherine's cheek and held Joan out to do the same.

When Joan grabbed onto her neck and said "Caf!" Catherine took her back with a smile. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, but before she uttered a word, she and Steve heard, "McGarrett?! Holy shit, Smooth Dog! Look what the cat dragged up on shore!"

They turned to see a tall, lanky man approaching, shielding his eyes from the sun. His strawberry blond hair was cut marine-short under his cover and his smile grew with each step.

"Suey!" Steve closed the last few paces and caught the man in a hug. "Al Cuzzi, you crazy bastard, how long have you been at Pearl?"

When the hug broke, the smiling man said, "Jesus, you finally wore the best N.I. officer, not to mention the prettiest, down, did ya?" His eyes took in Catherine and Joan. "Good to see you, Rollins. Still gorgeous, I see."

"How are you, Cuzzi?" Catherine grinned and shifting Joan's weight, approached to give him a one-armed hug.

"Not as good as this bastard." He nodded toward Steve. "Clearly, this little beauty takes after you, 'cause she doesn't have his ugly mug."

Catherine flushed and Steve grinned, "That's our niece, Joan, you idiot. She's my sister's kid. And what the hell are you doing here?"

Al smirked when he caught the way Steve said 'our niece' about his sister's daughter, but turned to Catherine, "Sorry, I just figured he finally got his head outta his …" Al looked at Joan and shrugged. "_Six_ and started making some little McGarretts with your looks and brains." He said with a laugh. "Hey there, Sweetheart, aren't you a pretty girl?" He addressed Joan, who immediately hid her face in Catherine's neck and peeked out shyly.

"And you called me ugly? You're still scaring the women and kids, Suey," Steve joked. He was clearly happy to see the old friend who he'd known since his days in the SEALs. 'Suey' stood for 'suicide' because even long before he'd joined the SEALs, the Texan with the ready smile and hawkish grin was quick to volunteer for missions most thought were far above and beyond the call.

"You guys got time for dinner or anything? I'm here for a training demo. We're gettin' old, McGarrett; we're closer to Commander White's age when he trained us, than I wanna admit."

Steve shook his head. "Ah, sorry, we can't tonight. We have Joan for the afternoon and a house full of company for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, are you T.A.D. over Thanksgiving? Why don't you join us, please?" Catherine offered. Cuzzi was a friend of Steve's but she'd known him for years as well.

"Yeah, come to our place if you're free. We have a whole crew coming. My sister, Catherine's family, our team …"

"That's really nice of you …" he paused "'_our_ place, huh?' Well, damn. Good for you." His smile was one of genuine happiness for his old friend. "I'd heard you'd gotten out, moved home to run a task force," His eyes grew serious, "and about your dad. I'm really sorry, man." At Steve's nod he continued, "But it looks like you've got a good thing here now."

When Steve smiled, Cuzzi did as well. "I'm happy for you, McGarrett, you deserve it." He spoke to Steve, but his eyes included Catherine.

"Thanks." Steve cleared his throat, "So, what do you say? Thanksgiving?"

"Ya know what, my wife and kid are flying in tomorrow, and we have three days. Can I talk to Chelsea and …" He shrugged.

"Enough said." Catherine smiled. She and Steve were well aware of how precious every minute was on a short leave. "Open invite. If you all decide want to join us, give us a call that morning. If you're too busy," Her smile broadened, "that's fine, call us and we'll buy you dinner after your family's left if you're still on the island for a few more days."

"Hey, thanks, I'm here for 21. We'll definitely get together. The minute I heard you were out, and had retired here too," He winked at Catherine, "I figured you were keepin' his sorry ass outta trouble." He glanced at his watch. "I gotta run, I'm due back."

He hugged each in turn and waved at Joan, "Ya know, my Annie was shy at that age too, now Chelsea can't get her off the cell phone. Bye, bye, Joan, take care of these two."

With another hug and back slap for Steve, Al Cuzzi walked off towards the training area and was gone.

Steve took Joan from Catherine, and after a changing break, the three walked over to see the docked ships.

The minute they pointed out the huge vessels, Joan chortled with glee and her eyes grew wide. "Boat!"

Steve hoisted her higher in his arms, "Yes, but can you say _ship_? Shhhhiiiip." He said slowly.

Joan put her hand on Steve's cheek as he pointed to the carrier. "Boat!" She squealed.

Catherine stifled a laugh at Steve's determination that his niece know the difference when he kissed Joan's cheek and tickled her neck. "Ship. It's a big _ship_."

Joan seemed to contemplate her uncle's explanation and placed _both_ hands on Steve's cheeks before shaking her head.

"No, Teeve." She said with all the conviction of a determined toddler. _"Boat!"_

Catherine snorted, as she couldn't hold back a bark of laughter. "Guess she told _you_, Uncle Steve."

Steve shook his head with a grin. "Just like Mary."

"Only like Mary, huh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You callin' me obstinate, Rollins?" He smirked at her expression. Catherine was wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Nah, _you_?" She reached up to kiss his cheek. "C'mon, let's feed Miss Joan her lunch and we'll get going to our next stop. She can nap in the car."

"Sounds good to us, right Joan?!" Steve jostled the toddler gently in his arms, which, along with his exaggeratedly excited tone, made her clap and giggle.

/

The three and a half mile drive to their next destination took twelve minutes. The anticipated traffic was unusually light and Joan only dozed in her car seat for a brief time. Catherine suggested they wait in the parking lot for a while so Joan could continue to nap, but as soon as Steve stopped the truck, the toddler blinked awake.

"Guess we may as well go in," Steve said with a shrug, and he walked around to open the back door where Catherine was sitting next to Joan's car seat.

**Toys R Us  
><strong>**Pali Momi Street, Aiea  
>Noon<strong>

Joan sat in her stroller, being pushed by Catherine, as they made their way through the vast toy emporium. It was fairly quiet for a day so close to Black Friday and a sales associate noticed them and offered assistance.

"Can I help you guys find anything?" She dimpled. Her name plate read Dawn and she looked to be about twenty two. "Hi, Cutie!" She waved at Joan, who was becoming more and more alert after her brief nap. Joan hid her face in her hands, but offered up a shy smile.

"Uh, toys for girls, I guess." Steve's eyes scanned the store.

"That'll be the whole back wall. Aisles four through eight, are for her age. Anything specific?"

"No, not really, we just want to get her something new to play with." Catherine explained.

"Ah, babysitting, huh?" Dawn grinned. She could spot a non-parent a mile away after working her sophomore through senior years at the store.

"Yeah, she's our niece." Steve said as they began to follow Dawn to the girls' toys section.

"Awww, she's so cute." Dawn pointed and turned to head back to greeting guests. "Right that way. Any associate can help if you need anything." She stooped to wave again. "Bye, Munchkin!"

Catherine saw Steve's eyes land on the military toys and snickered as they passed the combat section. Her hand reached back for his. "C'mon, Commander, you have the real thing at home."

"I didn't say a word, Cath." Steve grinned at how well she knew him. "I'd have loved that rocket launcher when I was a kid, though."

"Mmmhmm. As a _kid, _huh_?_" Catherine returned her hand to the stroller and turned into the aisle Dawn had pointed out.

As soon as Joan caught sight of the colorful toys geared for her age she began to bounce and point. "Up!" She twisted to look at Steve and Catherine and held out her little arms. "Up!"

"She wants out, Cath." Steve stated the obvious.

"I see. You wanna let her walk?" Catherine took in the displays. Nothing looked dangerous and she shrugged.

"Teeve! Up!" Joan bounced again. Steve kneeled to unbuckle the stroller's belt and no sooner did he lift her out and set her feet on the floor, she was running toward a Barbie Castle and grabbing hold.

"Here, Joan, let's look at the dolls, okay, Honey?" Catherine took her hand and directed her toward the baby dolls with soft bodies and faces.

"Baby!" Joan announced, and plucked one from a shelf at her eye level. "Me! Baby!" She hugged the doll to her chest and smiled.

"That was easy." Steve looked pleased with the whole idea.

Until Joan took off with Catherine in tow, and stopped a few feet away to grab a stuffed elephant, a larger one than her favorite toy, with pink satin ears.

"Ann Caf! Effanant!" She kept gripping the doll and, still holding the elephant, grabbed a colorful xylophone and handed it to Steve, then picked up a stuffed Glow Worm, which she handed to Catherine.

Five minutes later, Steve and Catherine were each holding an armful of toys and the stroller was parked at the end of the aisle.

"Joan, Sweetie? We can't keep _all_ the toys, Baby. Let's keep the pretty dolly and put the rest back, okay?" Catherine said in a soothing voice.

"What if she gets upset?" Steve looked perplexed. "Maybe this wasn't a good plan."

"Shh, it's fine. Right, Joan? Let's help Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath put these back like a big girl."

To Steve's surprise, his niece gave a happy smile and took the first toy from Catherine and placed it nicely on the shelf. "You're amazing, Rollins, ya know that?" He grinned at the sight of the happy toddler helping his girlfriend put toys back where they belonged.

They were down to the doll and the elephant when Joan decided she wasn't parting with either. "Me!" She held both close to her little body and looked up at Catherine and Steve.

"Ohhh, I think she really likes Allie the Elephant!" Dawn, the associate came up behind Joan. "Bet she's got an elephant book or toy at home."

"A toy. It's in the car, actually. My sister says she won't sleep without it." Steve nodded.

"At this age, they love to pick a similar toy to one they have at home." Dawn grinned.

Catherine smiled and pushed her hair out of her eyes, as Joan sat in the middle of the aisle with the doll in one chubby fist and the elephant crushed against her chest. "You must have little siblings."

"Just a sister. I'm in the library science program at UH so I volunteer for story time at the library, reading to the toddlers. And I've been working here part time since I was an undergrad."

"We took her to story time yesterday, Joan did great." Steve said proudly, and Catherine smiled at the look on his face.

"Try making it a game to put one of the toys back." Dawn suggested, turning when a grandfather and grandson came down the aisle. "Excuse me," she said and turned to offer them assistance. When the fifty-something man and grammar school boy asked questions about a beading set for the boy's sister, Dawn led them off to find one.

Catherine nodded. "Joan? Can we put the elephant down to nap now? Then we can take your new dolly and go home."

"Me!" Joan clutched the elephant tighter.

Catherine looked up at Steve from where she was crouching next to their niece. "You try."

Steve knelt. "Joanie? Sweetheart? We can take the dolly or the elephant home to show Mommy, but let's leave one here for other kids to play with." Steve looked at their niece's pleading eyes as Catherine smiled at the adorable pair they made.

To Catherine he murmured, "Mary's gonna kill me if we come home with a hundred dollars worth of stuff that she's gotta take on the plane."

"Teeve?" Joan said while holding both toys.

Steve ran a hand through his hair and said, "Please, Joan?" with a smile. He gently tugged at the elephant in her arms, figuring she was more set on the doll since she'd never handed it off to him or Catherine as she did with the other toys she'd picked up.

Joan locked eyes with Steve.

Each had a hand on the soft, fuzzy elephant.

Joan's grip loosened slightly and Catherine could see Steve sensing a victory.

Until the toddler laid the doll down gently, so she could add both hands to the stuffed animal and announce "Me!"

"Joanie …" Steve began.

"Meee?"

Steve glanced at Catherine.

And back at Joan.

Her lip began to quiver and her eyes begged.

She uttered one more word.

"Teeeeve?" in a tone that was nothing short of _pleading_.

And Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, head of the governor's elite task force, decorated Naval officer and SEAL, _melted_.

"That's it." He whispered. "We're buying it. We'll buy them both."

Catherine knew he was a goner from the first "Teeve" Joan had uttered in that pleading tone. She'd been all for buying both toys from the get-go, herself; especially after Joan had put back so many others. She gave him a soft smile and said "Eighteen months old and she's got you wrapped." But her teasing tone was filled with love for the brave, strong man who'd melted at the sound of his name being spoken pleadingly by a toddler.

"Okay, Joanie, we'll take the elephant _and_ the doll home." Steve gathered his niece and both toys into his arms.

"Me!" She hugged the toys with a huge smile as Steve helped her balance them while in his embrace.

"Joan, can you say 'thank you' to Uncle Steve?" Catherine prompted, as she'd heard Mary do.

"Tak ooh Unk Teeve." Joan smiled.

"I think he deserves a kiss, too," Catherine reached up and kissed Steve on the cheek.

Joan copied Catherine and placed her lips against Steve's other cheek. "Tiss!"

Steve's beaming smile could outshine the sun. "You're welcome, Joanie." He kissed the soft baby cheek before turning to give Catherine a kiss as well.

Catherine's hand gently squeezed his bicep as she whispered, "Softie." and they shared a smile as they turned to make their way to the register and get Joan home from their adventure.

/

**Steve McGarrett's Truck  
><strong>"Hey, Danny," Steve said into the speaker, "We're on our way home, now. Joan fell asleep as soon as I started the truck." He caught Catherine's eyes in the rear view mirror and she nodded, confirming the little girl was still fast asleep.

"How did she like the planes? Grace used to love going to the airport to see the planes when she was Joan's age. Hey, you didn't enlist her did you?"

"Shut up, Danny. We showed her the planes and ships." Steve retorted with a smirk his partner couldn't see.

"Wait, you were at the base for two _hours_ with an eighteen month old?" Danny sounded surprised.

"No, we went shopping afterwards."

"Shopping? For _what_?"

"We thought we'd take Joan to Toys R Us and get her a toy."

Danny snorted. "You took a _toddler_ to Toys R Us? Are you _insane_?"

"It was fine." Steve defended.

"You're lying."

"I'm not … why would I lie about Toys R Us?"

"Because only a _crazy_ person would take an 18 month old to a toy store, Steven. That's a meltdown waiting to happen."

Just then Steve pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. He switched the call to his cell as Joan murmured, "Mama?"

Danny chuckled. "How much stuff did you buy?"

"What?"

"How many toys did you buy, Uncle _Teeve_?" Danny imitated Joan's pronunciation of his partner's name.

"Just an elephant."

"… _and?_" Danny led.

Steve sighed as he climbed out of the truck, "And a doll. But she needs some toys at our house anyway. Mary can't bring that many when she flies in."

His partner's laughter filled Steve ears, "You keep telling yourself that, Babe, but honestly? Two toys aren't that bad. The first time I took my oldest niece shopping I blew half a paycheck. Hey, I gotta go if we're gonna get there on time for dinner. And Grace said she wants a picture of you guys and Joan at the base. Make sure you text her one."

Steve said "Tell Gracie Cath has pictures, she'll text them. We'll see you later." He ended the call. Catherine was waist-deep in the truck, unbuckling a still groggy Joan and he came up beside her just as Mary came outside.

"There's my girl!" Mary bubbled and Joan, alert to her mother's voice squealed "Mama!"

Noticing the new doll and stuffed elephant, Mary laughed. "Hey, Baby. Did Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine spoil you today?" She took Joan from Catherine's arms and planted a bunch of kisses on her smiling daughter. "Thanks, Catherine. Was she good?"

"Thanks _Catherine_?" Steve teased from where he stood to wrap an arm over Catherine's shoulders. "Really, Mare? Whose idea was seeing the planes and ships?"

"Power down, big brother," Mary tiptoed to kiss his cheek while shifting Joan to her hip. "Thank you, too." She looked at the toys in Catherine's arms. "What did you get, Joan?" She asked.

"Effanant!"

"Wow! Your elephant has a friend, now!" She pointed to the doll, and Catherine handed it to Joan. "And who's this?"

"Dah-lee!"

"Did you thank Auntie Catherine and Uncle Steve for the new toys?" Mary prompted. "Say thank you, Auntie Catherine and Uncle Steve."

"Tak ooh!" Joan giggled and Steve and Catherine beamed.

"Thank you, Auntie Catherine and Uncle Steve." Mary led.

"Ann Caf! Unk Teeve!" Joan pointed to them.

"Good job!" Mary kissed her cheek. "There's my smarty pants." She looked at Catherine. "Did she nap long?"

"Only about fifteen minutes between the base and the store, but then she slept the whole way back, about forty minutes." Catherine passed the diaper bag to Steve and grabbed the stroller out of the truck. "And she ate the cheerios and all her lunch."

"Great. I'm gonna see if she'll go down for a little longer," Mary said as they entered the house, where Catherine's parents were sitting in the living room, watching TV with Cammie, who jumped up to greet them.

"Hey, Cammie." She bent to hug the dog. "Hi, Mom, Dad." Catherine put the stroller down and turned to Mary. "I'll come up with you. I've got the diaper bag." She took it from Steve and the two women ascended the stairs, leaving Steve with the Rollins'.

Upstairs in her old room, Mary put Joan down as Catherine placed the diaper bag on the double bed. As Joan started to drift off, Mary turned to Catherine.

"Thank you, Catherine, really."

"We loved it." Catherine said sincerely. "Joan convincing Steve the ships were called 'boats' was adorable. I have pictures, I'll text them to you ..."

"Catherine?" Mary's eyes were serious when Catherine looked away from Joan. "That's not what … I mean thanks for today, for being so good to Joan, but …" Steve's normally outspoken sister bit her bottom lip and threw her arms around Catherine. "Thanks."

Catherine was caught off guard but returned the hug. "For…?"

"My brother." Mary said when they broke apart.

Catherine's head tilted in question.

Mary continued. "Not to get all emo on you, but, remember when we met and I said you knew him better than I did?"

"Mary …"

"You did. You do. And you always will, but we're getting closer, starting to have a _real_ relationship. If Steve wasn't happy, settled, for the first time in, well, almost ever, I don't think that would've happened. I have my brother. Joan has her Uncle. And that settled? That's all you." Mary grinned. "So, thank you. And your parents are _awesome_, by the way. Steve deserves a normal family that loves him, and today with your folks … was just … I felt a little like I was a part of that, too."

Catherine regarded the woman who looked at her happily and pulled her in for another hug. "You _are_ part of it. You _absolutely_ are. You _and_ Joan."

Just then, Steve's voice broke into the moment. He whispered, "Hey, Cath, I …" and stopped at the sight of his girlfriend and sister in a somewhat watery hug. "I can …" he gestured to the door.

"No, no it's good. I was just saying you lucked out, big brother." Mary grinned. "An awesome girlfriend who loves you enough to put up with our metric ton of McGarrett baggage _and_ not take any of your shi … crap, and she's got a family that's … they're … _really_ special."

Mary motioned them into the hall and they left Joan to nap. "I'm going down to help with dinner, because Elizabeth and Grandma Ang are going to show me how to make pot roast." With a final smile, she went downstairs and left Steve and Catherine in the hall.

Steve looked at Catherine and smiled at her expression. "Wow, who was that and where's my sister?" He said to lighten to mood, but he was clearly impressed.

"Looks like your sister's growing up."

Steve nodded. "It was nice of your folks to hang out with Mary today." He kissed her lightly.

"They love her and Joan."

"Still, she's right. Your parents are so … normal … so great … Mary's not used to that, any more than I was. She feels like she's part of a family again. And that's … good."

"I'm happy for her. And for us. I want Mary and Joan around as much as she wants to be here."

"When Joan's older we will take her to the Arizona," he reiterated and cleared his throat.

Catherine nodded. "Absolutely."

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers automatically slid behind his neck. "Thank you, Cath, for making Mary happy to come home and visit."

"Me?"

"I heard part of what Mary was saying. And she's right. If it weren't for you, there'd _be_ no home for her to visit with Joan.

Just a house.

One with bad memories.

Instead, she and Joan are visiting _family_, in a _real_ home."

Catherine's hand moved to Steve's cheek, and she nodded, unable to speak.

"And like I said, that's good." He dropped a kiss first on her lips then her forehead and just held her for a few heartbeats. "Very good."

* * *

><p><em>End. Thanks for reading.<em>

_Don't miss tomorrow's story in the REAL World thanksgiving marathon!_


End file.
